kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Shen's gorilla army
| Also known as = Gorillas | Located = Gongmen City | Objective(s) = Obey their master, Shen | Members = Unnamed s | Affiliation(s) = | Formed = | Founder(s) = | Disbanded = | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Games = Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 }} Shen's gorilla army are tertiary antagonists in Kung Fu Panda 2. As their name suggests, they are a group of gorillas that serve as the brute strength in Shen's army. Description The Gorillas are the muscle in Lord Shen's army. If his evil schemes require any heavy lifting, they'll be the ones doing it. Shen's personal guard is made up entirely of these powerful (and powerfully large) brutes, who are honor bound to their master. As large creatures of enormous strength and size, the gorillas are naturally brutal and aggressive. However, they are just as loyal to Shen as his wolf soldiers. History In Kung Fu Panda 2 's cannons]] In the film, the gorillas performed various duties such as transporting Shen's cannon and guarding Shen and the Soothsayer. During the Battle of the Fireworks Factory, it was a gorilla that battled Tigress one-on-one and prevented her from reaching Po in time to save him from being shot by Shen's largest cannon. They also served as gunners in the Fireworks Factory and on Shen's flagship. In Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game Coming soon! Fighting style ]] The Gorillas are familiar with kung fu and skilled with weaponry, but they rarely need either. So ferocious and intimidating, they strike such fear in opponents that a battle is often over before it begins. Impossibly strong and amazingly agile, the Gorillas are equally dexterous with both hands and feet and are extremely tough to take down. Affiliations Lord Shen The gorillas served as Shen's personal guard, and were extremely loyal. However, Shen considered them to be as expendable as his wolves. Shen's wolves As members of Shen's personal guard, the gorillas were higher in rank than the wolves, and sometimes led the wolves themselves when Boss Wolf wasn't around. Po up the palace stairs]] Even before encountering the Dragon Warrior in real life, the gorillas are noted to have always been legendary, fearsome fighters—so much so that Po had incorporated their likeness into his dream in the beginning sequences of Kung Fu Panda. The Furious Five As members of Shen's army, the gorillas were naturally the enemies of the Furious Five and fought them. The gorillas were noted to "pose a surprising challenge" particularly to Tigress, as during the Battle of the Fireworks Factory, a gorilla fought her one-on-one and put up a good fight. Clothing As the gorillas have little need for armor, their only clothing are armored pants and studded leather wristbands. Trivia * Unlike most of the other animal characters in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise, s are not native to China. The only native to Asia is the , while gorillas originate from Africa. Gallery Images GorillaConcept1.jpg|Concept artwork of a gorilla by Nicolas Marlet and Bill Kaufmann GorillaConcept2.jpg|Concept illustrations of gorillas by Nico Marlet Po five captured 1.png|Po and the Furious Five captured by Shen's wolves and one of the gorillas View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Primates